Is It Really That Gorgeous?
by GothRideGrl14
Summary: Jocelyn Necia is an avian american who now goes to regular school. she meets this guy and falls head over heels just like in any old story but is he really who she thinks he is? maybe...or not.


**Hey GothRideGrl14 here! Uh, this is my first fanfiction so don't be harsh if you review. This is something I've been thinking about lately. It's not very long but I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Intro. Jossie's Pov

She said to try it and see if I liked it, to try and fit in. Mom knows I won't ever fit in. I can't go to parties or participate in gym. And I know I will be like this forever…the rest of my life. I just don't want to be the only one with my problem. Normal people don't have this problem and probably never will. Anyways, it's the first day of school. Time to walk into a school full of people worrying about all the same things, if they look nice, who they will hang with, and trying not to get lost. I'll be the only one trying to hide my wings…oh well.

Let me explain for a moment about my mom. My mom really isn't my real mom. She adopted me. I was a test tube baby grown in a science lab. When I was eight she told me the story of how I was stolen by a dude that worked in that lab. I was stolen because they did cruel things to the experiments. She said that he took me to a special FBI like place and took care of me for a while. They went through file after file looking for the right person to adopt me. They tested people to make sure they were trustworthy. Mom said she passed the test, whatever the test was, and met me. She always talks about how at first sight that she knew me and her were meant to be together. So anyways, she took me home and still hasn't exposed me to the world. I love her like I imagine loving a real mom would be like.

Welcome to Jefferson Aspen High School!

On the first day of school mom dropped me off. I had offered to walk since it was only a few blocks away but she insisted. The school was an old three stories high building made of red brick. I bet it didn't have air-conditioning. All sorts of students flocked toward the main entrance.

"Bye honey! I'll be right here when you get out okay?" mom yelled through the passenger side window. I just nodded to her and followed the crowd. Inside I made my way to the office. A few other students were in there talking to the staff so I waited in a chair. After a minute of sitting there one of the boys talking to a grey haired lady turned around.

"Hey." He said spotting me, "You a freshman?"

"Yeah," I said, "How bout you?"

"Naw chicka. I was last year. Do you need help with classes?"

"No I think I'll be fine. I'm here to get my schedule now. But if I have a question I'll come to you."

" Alright, see yah around." He waved and walked out right as the lady he was talking to motioned me over. She had bright red lipstick on and laugh lines were everywhere on her face. I'm guessing she's nice.

"Hi. My name is Jocelyn Necia and I'm a freshman. I sort of need my schedule." I said. She looked at me kindly over her glasses.

"Necia is spelled N-i-c-i-a correct?" she asked rolling to a filing cabinet behind her.

"Uh, no it's N-e-c-i-a. People confuse that all the time." I said. She shuffled through manila folders and finally found my name. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Were you able to make it to the open house for freshman?" she asked me when I was mid-turn.

"No. I was still moving here from Colorado and missed it." I replied.

"Oh. Well stay here for a minute and let me get you an AID. The bell will ring soon anyways. No use in letting you wander." She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Mr. Hughes, I need an AID up here. I have a student that missed open house for freshmen…..thank you. Bye." She set the phone down and looked at me.

"Someone will be down for you in a sec. if you want to sit down you can."

"Thanks I will." I sat down and looked around. The clock was in the shape of an apple and on the hands were little apple seeds. I watched the seeds tick by the numbers twice before someone walked through the door.

"Sorry it took me so long Ms. Addy. John isn't here so Mr. Hughes asked me to fill in." The dude said in a deep British accent. He was around sixteen and at least 6'1. He had black hair and blue eyes, but his eyes weren't as bright as mine. He looked muscular too. Oh my goth! He has snake bites too! Total cutie…scratch that, I don't say stuff like that.

"So you're the new student?" he asked me. He looked me straight in the eyes and a fuzzy warm feeling climbed up my spine.

"Not really." I said. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"All freshmen are new to the school." I said plainly. A dazzling smile appeared on hes face and pearly whites shone from behind his lips.

"Your right." He replied. I smiled at him. As I stood up he looked at the lady, Ms. Addy, as he called her and said, "She's smart."

"You better show her around quick Mr. Burntly. First period will be over in half an hour." Ms. Addy instructed.

"Alright Ms. You ready?"he said. I nodded.

"Okay here we go." He said smiling down on me. This is going to be a great day…

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chapter…is I good? Gimme something to work with kay? You can give me ideas and I will try to put them in. Review plz.**


End file.
